The Chosen:The Ancient Profecy
by SasuSaku'sLittleGrl
Summary: First fic. An ancient profecy no one knew existed, amerges from the darkness. Soon five girls will have to make the biggest choice of their lives between something they always wanted and something that will never change....No matter what......
1. Prolong

A/N---Okay. This is my first fic, as you can see by my profile_ sooooo_ **PLEASE**!!!!!!! Be nice!!!!!! Cut a girl some slack!!! Also I'm writing this in the begining of school.....so......you can guess what happened to me if I don't update. Or it could be the massive pile of e-mail about new chapters for someone else's fic's...... So yeah.... Don't freak out if I don't update 'cause I was relunctant to write this since I might forget about it..... But I'm willing to right now.

So without further ado(sp?)..... The Prolong of The Chosen:The Ancient Profecy Began!!!

Me don't own Naruto!!! *Starts cussing*

In a village hidden in darkness, a threat will amerge.

Only those with the powers to overcome the darkness in their hearts,

will be able to defeat the monsters learking in the shadows.

But....

Will the heroes of this ancient profecy overcome the most difficult obsticle that blocks their path?

Join them as they journey a path that many have taken......

And few have come back..........

Alive.

Short......I know...... Just need a little time to rewrite the first chapter and I promise I'll get it on here by the end of the month!!!

Can someone see if I spelled anyting wrong? I think it looks better on paper now that I look at it.........

Love Ya!!!!

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl

R & R


	2. Important AN

IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE

As you can see I am writing an a/n. The reason? I need your help. I'll ask you a few question and you'll answer them in a review okay? Okay! :)

Do you guys want me to make the chapters long or short?

I need a fifth dude for..... Who should it be?

ShikaINO/ShikaTEMA/ShikaInoTema?

This are important for me to know! 'Cause I need to get my characters right and straightened out. Also expect the upadate next month because of stupid typing........

I'll see you in the next chapter!!!

Remember R&R!!!

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know it's not next month _techneclly_(sp?). I just finished this like right now at --looks at clock--- 9:16 at FREAKIN' NIGHT... Yes I CAN stay awake until the next morning. But a girl needs her sleep. Serously. Some of us are so freakin' bitchy, while some are like it's nothing. O.O What the HELL is _WRONG_ with them!? Oh, well. Here's the next chapter!!!

Naruto is soooo not mine. Cause Sasuke would be Sakura's MAN WHORE(one of myfavorite **cuss **words) and Sakura would kick ass in her Genin Days.

THECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSEN

The Chosen

THECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSEN

Sakura trudge silently through the brass doors with the others. Chatter filled the room as everyone tried to find their friends. Sakura ignored everyone. Everyone ignored Sakura. She walked toward a white stone pillar and leaned onto it. She waited patiently for her friends. She felt the curious stares and glares and disregareded them cooly.

You see, Sakura was known in her village as mysterious, silent, emotionless. . . . Well, you get the point. No one gets it, especially when they thought people with** pink hair** and **green eyes **were suppoused to be cheerful and happy-go-lucky...Go figure. She's unique then.

Her style was different too.(So were her friends' but we'll talk about them later) She was wearing a midnight black long sleeved shirt, ending at her hips. It was long(duh) and showed off her curves(for a twelve-year old she had great curves(XD)). Her dark black skirt ended at her knees and had black leggings ending a little over her knees. Black combat boots accented her clothes with a silver belt draped across her skirt.(If you don't get that I'll make a picture, ok?)She was _their_ **leader.**

Anyway, Sakura waited. She didn't have to wait long. A girl with pixie like dark blue-/purple-ish short hair and pupilless eyes was immediatly at her side. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt with dark gray stripes going horizontally across her chest. A dark purple jacket was draped across her shoulders, with the front unzipped showing her t-shirt. She wore dark grey jeans with black high heeled boots. The girl stayed silently at her right side. She was _their_ **all-seeing eyes**.

Suddenly another girl materailized at her left side. She had two twin chinese buns on her head and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing long brown cargo jeans that reached her ankles and a camefluage tank top with blck running shoes. She was _their_ **weapons misstress**.

Another girl stepped out from behind the stone white pillar. Her hair was in four spiked up ponytails. She was wearing a a silver dress(like when they met as genins but different colors) that reached mid-thigh and black leggings that reached her knees. She was wearing black high tops. She was _their_**brains**.

Someone came bounding up to the almost unappraochable group. People whispered as they glanced at the blond(you know who it is).

_"How did she get into them?" someone asked_

_"She's so lucky! I would __**kill**__ just be with them!" someone else exclaimed._

The girl was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with navy blue jeans and black sandals. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and was skipping merryily(sp?) toward the group of four. She was _their_ **manipulater**. She stopped skipping when was in front of the group of girls.

She stared at them. Sakura was staring Hinata, while she had an intense look of concentration while staring at nothing. TenTen was sharping a kunai and Temari was boredly looking at empy space. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay,"---the girls except Hinata turned to look at her---"why's everyone quiet?" she asked. Her name was Ino. The girl with the spiked up ponytails, Temari, sighed.

"We're like this _all _the time Ino. You should've gotten used to it by now," she anwered. Everyone nodded as Hinata shook her head.

"Guys," she said softly. Everyone swivled their heads to look at her. "They here."

The second she said that the brass doors of the room opened, causing the chatter that filled the room to stop and stare.

The doors opened to reveal...........

THECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSENTHECHOSEN

YES!!! After all this time I leave you guys with a CLIFFY!!!!! I AM EVIL!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Well I HAD a reason. It's cause it was a good place to stop and I thought all of you shouldn't wait too long for a update. :)

You can thank me in review!!! You next time!!!

R & R

SasuSaku'sLittleGrl


End file.
